


A Fairy Tale Time

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A palace. A princess. A dance.





	A Fairy Tale Time

**Author's Note:**

> I could make this into something... I dunno...

Therese stood alone by the banquet table, holding a goblet of wine, and kept readjusting the beaded white diamond corset that felt too itchy against her pale, bony skin. She stared on at the several twirling couples that swayed gracefully and dance-stepped along the glossy, chestnut smooth floors. A set of orchestra was being played containing strings of cellos, violins and piano.

Nobody wanted to dance with her, well at least it seemed that way. Therese tapped the goblet with her glittery painted fingernails before snagging a few grapes off a platter of fruit.

The music played on. The dancers kept swirling, twirling, dipping, and swaying. Therese drained the rest of her wine before setting the goblet down and whisking away with a napkin filled with grapes and tangerine slices.

The sparkly layered train of her dress flowed behind her as she made her way towards the double French marble doors, letting the guards eying after her, suspiciously. Therese entered the balcony and leaned up against the railing. There, she popped more fruit into her mouth and held the napkin with her hand-cupped. The spring evening felt cool upon her sweaty flesh. Therese peered down to see somebody already staring up at her, sitting on a stone garden bench next to the bubbly water fountain. It was a woman dressed in blue and white tailcoats, trousers, jacket and boots. Her blonde hair was combed back, making her more masculine.

Alarmed, Therese quickly backed away, dropping a few grapes, which fell and landed on the blonde's shoulder. When Therese moved back towards the railing to gaze down again, the blonde woman was gone. 

Carol went back inside the palace, down the hallway with floral carpeting and the walls filled with oil paintings of unsmiling, dead kings, lords, and bishops. She sensed the girl was upstairs, so she took hold of the stair oak banister and headed up the steps. At the top, she could hear the muffled party with the music and laughter going in the ballroom. She paid no mind, for she was bored with the event. She wanted to meet the bashful dark haired girl, who threw a grape at her!

Therese froze the moment Carol approached her with her tall, silvery sword and those gold encrusted buttons on the lapels of her jacket. She bowed at Therese's feet and then politely reached for her hand.

"The night is full, and so is my heart, the moment I first laid eyes on you," Carol recited gently.

"Um," Therese responded. She gasped while Carol kissed her hand. 

"Would you like to dance?" Carol offered.

"Back there? With them?" Therese jabbered. 

Carol nodded as she began to pull Therese closer and hold her dear in her arms.

Rindy turns her head from Therese in bed, to her actual mother, Carol, who interrupts the story, holding a tray of marmalade cookies and glasses of milk. 

"I brought you girls a little treat for story time," Carol explains, setting the tray down on the dresser before taking a cookie.

Therese blinks profusely in her chair beside Rindy, who kicks her feet rapidly underneath the blankets. "Keep going, Aunt T! What happens next?!"

Carol sits on the foot of the bed, quietly listening. Therese shyly continues the fairy tale for Rindy and now, Carol, who smiles encouragingly on.


End file.
